


Too Much

by Star_less



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Desperation, Diapering as Punishment, Embarrassment, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Art, M/M, Omorashi, Omutsu, Slice of Life, Weird Plot Shit, Wetting, Zuko is a little shit, piss baby sokka, probably ooc idk, sokka is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: When Sokka embarrasses Fire Lord Zuko during one of his first royal meetings, Zuko has an unusual kind of retaliation in return.Sokka mumbled incoherence, tugging self-consciously on his shirt and stepping all over his toes in an attempt to hide his swollen-wet diaper."Use your words, Sokka, come on," said Zuko, nicely again.Sokka wanted so badly to shout at him, especially after how meanly he had been treated today. Instead, he mumbled, "I'm wet."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made some art and I wrote this in response/inspired by it. yeah. I'm sorry. read the tags losers - this has piss and diapers, if that's not tickling your pickle today you can move on to something else :)

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Sokka murmured uncertainly. Zuko was pacing the floor in front of him, back and forth, back and forth, and had been for at least the last half an hour; increasing in intensity as the hour crept closer. "You're stressing out over nothing. Just relax." 

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were me," Zuko snapped, running a clammy hand through his hair before coming to a stop in front of a chair and leaning against it. "But I mean, jeez, thanks for your opinion. I didn't realise you were so familiar with royal meetings." He spat the words out without really thinking; falling quiet, he sighed. It wasn't Sokka's fault – he was as clueless on these meetings as Zuko was - all he wanted to do was try and help out and here Zuko was, beating him down, taking all of his anxieties out on him as if it helped any.  
"…sorry," he murmured, shame flaming his words. With his father defeated, it was officially time for Zuko to ascend the throne and carry out… well, all the duties that the Fire Lord was expected to carry out.  
With his declaration that he intended to bring the nations together for a new era of peace, he hadn't realised how slow and steady peacekeeping was. He had made that promise at sixteen, still too innocent, too young to attend royal duties, blindly believing that a snap of the fingers would have the nations happy and compliant. His duties were overseen instead by Iroh who set the groundwork for peacekeeping in place - and the Fire Nation sat on tenterhooks waiting patiently for Zuko to turn eighteen.  
And here they were; his first official meeting as Fire Lord Zuko was to be carried out this afternoon with generals from each of the Kingdoms coming to the palace to talk policies through. To say he was nervous would be an incredible understatement; the closer the hour drew in the more Zuko felt like he was some sort of impostor, not truly destined to rule over the Kingdoms nor confident in himself as a leader. What was he supposed to ask of them? How was he supposed to conduct himself?  
Then there was the matter of Sokka. They had grown close during their time together and began dating shortly after his father's defeat. As the soon to be Fire Lord he was encouraged into making a very embarrassing and bashful declaration ('…nothing proves more to your citizens that you want peace between the nations than you dating a boy from the water tribe, Zuko!') - that no one had batted an eyelid at. Why would they?  
But the whole 'royalty' thing was a golden-gilded novelty for Sokka – the whole, 'servants, royal advisors, flowing robes' – he treated as if he was a child playing at dress-up. Which Zuko understood wholeheartedly - but pleaded that to the public he was essentially seen as an extension of Zuko himself so he had to at least try and be on his best behaviour. It wasn't that he was malicious, he was just… over-eager, like a puppy. "…It's just—I'm really nervous. I don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't, you're the… the Lordiest Fire Lord I know!" Sokka beamed, tugging Zuko into his arms and squeezing him. 

Zuko giggled despite himself. "Please behave, though, Sokka. Don't mess this up for me either!" he pleaded. 

"I won't," Sokka mumbled, pressing his face into Zuko's neck. "I promise."

Zuko looked at the clock in the corner, ticking dully. Twelve forty-eight. "…Okay, well, if- if you want to help me out you can get me a drink. Fill all the cups," he gestured down the meeting table, where little golden goblets lay in front of each chair.  
~

Sokka rooted through the kitchen cabinets, humming tunelessly. What would be best for royal advisors? He didn't know any, aside from Zuko. He had a feeling he couldn't just give plain old water. Maybe wine? But – red or white? No – how about whiskey? He pushed the bottles aside, finding a half-full bottle of cactus juice. Heh. Get all those old uptight dudes feeling all trippy. It'd lighten up the mood a bit, right? He hesitated, looking through the cabinet again. Nah. That was his. They'd have boring old water. Standing up and shoving the rest of the bottles back into the cabinet, he turned on the faucet to make up a pitcher of water. One of the bottles fell out again, thudding against the floor. Cactus juice. Pitcher poured and nearly overflowing, he bent to pick up the bottle, hesitating again as he looked at it. What was the harm? He was going to have to sit in on this meeting too, might as well keep himself entertained. Unscrewing the cap, he drank it all down as if it were one continuous shot. Yum. Thaaat's the stuff!

It was one. Sokka hadn't returned and Zuko had a roomful of impatient and curmudgeonly advisors waiting to meet him. Impatient and curmudgeonly advisors that Sokka should've known better than to keep waiting. "I- I'm sorry," Zuko breathed nervously, "Let me just see where he i-"

The door swung open with a noisy flourish. "Hey, guys, sorry I'm so late!" he sang, his voice a little slurred. "Whaddayouguys talkin' about?"

One of the advisors opened his mouth. "BORING!" announced Sokka, leaning so far over he could see the dude's tonsils. "You know—I think, I think everything would be super, super peaceful if you—" he broke out into giggles, "If you legalised cactus juice across all the nations and—and, I dunno," he waved his hands with an overdramatic flourish, "let everybody keep a dragon as a pet. It ain't fair if the Fire Nation hogs them all…"

"Thanks for your input, Sokka—everyone, this is, this is Sokka, my…" Zuko started, voice weak, face chalky in fear. What the fuck was he playing at? "Um, on- on second thoughts I don't think you need to- to be here, do you?" Had he been on the cactus juice again? What the fuck?  
"…excuse me, uh, for a moment." He addressed the generals, who remained blank-faced. He yanked Sokka out by the scruff of his neck, the door sweeping behind them as Sokka mumbled about how pretty Zuko looked in his fancy new robes.  
"Sokka!" Zuko's breath was hot and his voice was tight against Sokka's ears like he was trying his hardest not to shout. "Do you know how fucking embarrassing that was? Aang sang my praises to those guys. They were expecting perfection. And you waltz in and act like—like—!" he ran a stressed hand through his hair, his free hand gripped tight to Sokka's arm tethering them too close for comfort, "Like whatever the fuck that was?! You're making an idiot of yourself and me!"

"I- I'm sorry, Zuko," said Sokka, his gaze droopy and remorseful, although he giggled to himself. Zuko would have sounded threatening had he not sounded like a chipmunk on helium, his face multicoloured and dribbling everywhere. "It was kinda—kinda funny though, wasn't it?" He hiccuped, wet sounding. "Those meetings are so booooring!"

"No!" Zuko snapped, "No it wasn't funny, Sokka. Do you think it was funny? Huh?" His grip on Sokka's arm lessened as he shoved him away, blood roaring. He'd show him funny.  
~

Sokka was awoken the next morning by a splitting headache. He opened his eyes, groaning as the blurry mass of shapes connected before him into something he vaguely recognised; the living area. Yawning, he raised a hand to rub at his aching temples. Cactus juice, man, it was a killer. Especially the hangover. Blearily he looked around. Zuko had done what he had always done every time he was drunk; left him to sleep it off on the couch in their private quarters. Usually, he was feeling nice, left behind a glass of water and pills, but they weren't there. He rolled over, calling into the air, "Zuko? Zuko, are you up?"  
…Ugh. Not so loud, he reminded himself, rubbing his head again. With no answer, slowly he sat up, all the while accompanied by the gentle rustly crinkles of the—

\--the gentle… rustly…?

\--wait, what? That wasn't right. Last time he checked his boxers didn't-- 

Sokka stared at his middle in disbelief. What? No way. No. That cactus juice… it had to be still in effect. Had to be. There was no explaining otherwise. He blinked hard, he scrubbed at his eyes, he tentatively poked at it just on the off chance it would evaporate like a hallucination.  
There on his waist in replacement of his boxers, was a diaper. A poofy white _very obviously real_ diaper—the sort that very small babies wore, except comically oversized – the perfect fit for him. The front panelling was bright pink, patterned with tiny lemurs and sky bison; there were yellow tapes tight at the sides, keeping his diaper snugly in place. "Zuko!" Sokka shouted, his voice shaking. He leapt from the couch as though it were on fire, grimacing as every step he took made him hyperaware of the garment on his waist; he crinkled with even the slightest shift. "Zuko!" Sokka's face was burning, beet red, the heat obviously emanating from his cheeks. "What the hell have you done?"

"Good morning to you too!" Zuko beamed; a smug, beautiful smile spreading lazily across his face as he came to the doorway and leaned into it, arms folded. 

"What have you done?!" Sokka whined, indicating the diaper with every word. "Get it off me! Now!"

Zuko drank him in. He didn't look half bad wearing it. It came up high on his waist and poofed out on his bottom and now rather than smell like that horrid, tangy cactus juice he carried the soft, lavender-y smell of baby powder. "…No, I don't think I will." He pretended to think about the possibility for perhaps half a second, then broke out into a smile. "Why would I? Look at you!" (relishing how the cooing in his voice made Sokka's cheeks flush even redder) "…you're _adorable_!"

Sokka scoffed, looking away. "Zuko, this—this is ridiculous. What are you playing at? Is this a prank? Is, is Toph gonna jump out and laugh at me, or something?" He hesitated, tugging on a curtain just in case the teenage Earthbender was secretly there. He was sure even she could see how stupid he looked. 

"…Don't be such a big baby."

He was enjoying this. "…Look. To make it up to you, let's have breakfast, shall we?"

Zuko took Sokka by the hand, leading him toward the kitchen. Sokka sat at his spot at the breakfast table, letting Zuko tuck in his chair while he mumbled and squirmed at the uncomfortably new pillowy sensation against his backside. It wasn't that it brought him discomfort; it was just so different, and so—so embarrassing. Next to him at the table was a small goblet-shaped cup, as he usually had, except this one had a plastic sippy-cup style lid on top. Sokka stared at it. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He picked it up, squinted through the spout, popped the lid off and experimentally held it upside down. "What is this?" he asked.

"Oh, oops!" Zuko said, all theatrical like a kid at the Nativity, "I _forgot_ to put juice in it. Silly me." He took the cup, busying himself with preparing breakfast; Sokka couldn't see around him. 

"I don't have a sippy cup," said Sokka.

"You do now."

Sokka sighed. He wished he knew what Zuko was playing at. "I want orange juice, please," he requested. 

Zuko ignored him. When breakfast was plated up he put it all in front of Sokka; bacon, eggs, and the sippy cup. Aside from the sippy, it was Sokka's usual breakfast. He dug in happily enough - devouring half of the bacon and eggs before going in for the sippy, popping off the lid and taking a deep gulp.  
…Blechkt! That wasn't orange juice, that was—he shuddered, choking back a gag, spluttering all over the table—"Zuko, I think, I think you gave me cactus juice instead of orange," he said. 

"Did I?" Zuko asked, coming to the table with a plate of food. "Whoops. Go fix yourself something different. Be my guest." He gestured to the fridge. 

Shrugging, Sokka went toward the fridge and pulled open the door. There, facing him – in stiff lines on every shelf – were cartons of cactus juice. Row upon row of the stuff, in every drawer and compartment. Just looking at it made him grimace; he offered Zuko a wide-eyed look of bewilderment – but Zuko just crossed his arms. "…you like cactus juice _so_ much, I thought I'd be _really_ nice and get you some. Drink up, hm?" His voice was saccharinely, sarcastically sweet. He had even gone out of his way to get in the special kind, the kind without the hallucinogen. Then again, he had drunk so much of it already that Zuko supposed the effect would be lessened considerably anyway.

Sokka groaned, rubbing his temple as his stomach dropped in realisation. "Fine," he muttered grumpily. Although he couldn't work out where the diaper fitted into the equation. Grabbing a carton, he crinkled his way toward the breakfast table. "…What's the deal with the diaper?"

Zuko raised his glass of water to his lips to hide a smile. He'd soon find out.  
~

Half an hour after breakfast Sokka shifted. His middle was warm and heavy after downing the carton of cactus juice – as well as, as the pressing from his bladder reminded him, neglecting to go to the bathroom first thing. Grimacing, he went in the direction of the bathroom. His quick shuffling turned into even quicker jogging the closer he got and with every stride, he crinkled like an oversized toddler trying to make it to the potty for the first time. He stood in front of the toilet with a sigh, fidgeting as though he was undoing his pants.  
Oh… yeah. He was diapered. Okay. Well, that was easy… he'd just have to…  
He tugged experimentally at one side of the tapes; nothing. Whimpering, puzzled, he tugged at the other. Nothing. "H- huh?" He looked down at his waist. The tapes… they weren't your average tapes. Zuko had taped extra over each side – the slippery super sticky kind that you used to bind parcels together. So… that was what he was playing at, huh?  
He tugged with as much effort as he could give, trembling, but—but nothing happened, it just, it just – "fuck!" -stung, made him feel like he was going to piss himself. In the diaper. Gross. Shifting, he hunted with shaky hands through the bathroom cabinet. Scissors. There had to be scissors in here somewhere, right? He rooted through, bending at the knees a little and biting his lip—so close, so close but so far!—finding nail scissors. He raised the thin blade to the tapes, breathing heavier in anticipation, pulse quickening…

The blades snapped. Sokka flinched, hands going instinctively to his inner thighs. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

~

“Here.”

Sokka squinted at the sippy-cup that Zuko was holding out toward him, a protective hand coming to his middle.   
“…I don’t want any more,” he winced. He quite thought he was full enough. When he stretched all the juice moved with him—all that juice and last night’s water and soda and whatever else he had drunk the night previous, all sloshy in his middle like he was a human hourglass. The last thing he wanted was to add more to it. He fidgeted.

“It’s only your second cup, you big baby,” Zuko cocked his head, scoffing, and it made Sokka feel small and humiliated and as if he could melt back into the sofa. He took the cup in trembling hands and gave the tiniest feeblest sip he could manage. “Oh come _on!_ ” Zuko laughed, loudly, like Sokka had just said the funniest joke ever. 

Sokka whimpered quietly but drained the cup-- feeling like his bladder was full and tight and yucky the instant he swallowed. He squirmed on his bum, rocking forward a little. His hands were pressed between his legs like he really was only a little kid-- but it was the only thing that made him feel like he _wasn't_ going to piss his pants. “That was really gross,” he whined childishly. 

Zuko shrugged.  
~

Gnawing on his thumbnail, Sokka tucked his legs underneath him. Then out again. Then in. Then out. Then he got onto his hands and knees, pressing against the front of his diaper. It didn't really work very well - he couldn't grab himself through such thick padding. He mumbled in discomfort, jiggling his legs.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked. As if it wasn't easy enough to guess. 

"…nothin'" Sokka mumbled, looking away. He didn't wanna say anything. Maybe if he was quiet Zuko would get bored and give up.  
~

Staying quiet was harder than he thought. He felt all full and warm and gross and every time he shifted his diaper would crinkle and his middle was all fluttery and tingly like he was almost – almost! – about to wet himself. And when that happened he rocked forward a little and whined and grumbled and let out little whimpery moans and – well – didn't really stay very quiet at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zuko asked patiently, "You're making really funny noises."

"No kidding," Sokka huffed grouchily, red-faced. "I feel like I'm gonna…" he trailed off, shifting his butt further into the couch.

"Missed that, sorry. Gonna what?" 

Sokka curled up, hands under his bottom, pretending he had heard nothing. Zuko bounded over to him, leaning in close, forcing Sokka to drag his legs tightly together; he whimpered. "Don't whisper. I can't hear you." Zuko added.

"I- I have to…" Sokka's voice was tight as if the embarrassment of it all stopped him from speaking. He squirmed restlessly and stepped all over his toes, hands pressed firmly to his diapered crotch. He was leaking steadily now, the underside of his diaper all warm and gross feeling; a sensation which was only amplified by his squeezing of himself. 

"You have to…?" Zuko prompted gently. He looked as if he knew what Sokka was going to say. 

Sokka whined babyishly, tears pearling at the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to say. It was so embarrassing! "I have to pee," he squeaked – face red, ears red, eyes red and glassy. "Please, please lemme take it off now." His chin wobbled and his lip quivered. 

Zuko felt sorry for him, knew he was embarrassed, but Sokka had made him feel just as embarrassed with his behaviour in the conference so he knew he had to press on with it. He pretended to think about it, tapping a finger thoughtfully to his chin. "…and why should I do that?" he asked. 

"Because--!" Sokka squirmed, panting a little with the effort of it, his voice high and croaked and pleading. "Because I wanna use the toilet?"

Zuko hummed, shaking his head. "…Nah."

~

"…Can I take it off _now_?" Sokka asked, kicking. "This is dumb. I gotta pee!" he whined.

"You asked me that a few minutes ago, Sokka." Zuko pointed out. "Still no." 

Sokka grumbled grumpily, tugging ineffectively at the too-tight tabs, standing and sitting and stumbling again over his own feet; bending and kicking and doing anything he possibly could to not use his diaper. "B- but, Zuko, please!" he said, breath catching in his throat, leaking again – heavier this time. "Oh…" he snivelled, squirming frantically, speaking to himself rather than Zuko. "Oh no- no, Zuko, it's gonna-!"  
With his toes bunched tightly against the floor and his eyes squeezed tight shut, Sokka fell still and soaked his diaper. It was such an odd sensation; his pulse raced with sick shame, every hair on the back of his neck raised telling him how wrong it was as the warmth raced across his middle as if he was expecting for it to rush down his legs and pool on the floor – but instead the warmth clung to him, pooling in his diaper with only the tiniest hissing sound – and the telltale fading of the design on the front, giving way to yellow. He shivered, a shiver that shook his body head to toe, and finally fell still – his hands in front of him, squirming. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he held it between his fingers and thumbs, tugging it downward in an attempt to cover up the diaper he had just soaked. Perhaps if he did that, Zuko wouldn't notice. Would pretend it hadn't happened. He winced.

"…Oh? What's the matter?" Zuko asked nicely, voice small and softly soothing as if he hadn't just watched Sokka soak himself. 

Sokka mumbled, tugging self-consciously on his shirt and stepping all over his toes in an attempt to hide his swollen-wet diaper. 

"Use your words, Sokka, come on," said Zuko, nicely again. 

Sokka wanted so badly to shout at him, especially after how meanly he had been treated today, but Zuko's voice was so nicely soothing it was as though a switch had been flicked somewhere deep in his brain – he suddenly felt all small and vulnerable. He mumbled, "I'm wet," at his feet. His diaper was heavy and cold now that he didn't have to go any more. He didn't like it. 

"Alright," Zuko nodded coolly as if they were talking about something as inconspicuous as tonight's dinner. "Well, lie down so I can change you," he said, patting the couch. 

"…what?!" Sokka squeaked, his eyes wide and red-rimmed. He backed away, curling in on himself. 

"You didn't think I'd leave you in that wet diaper, did you?" Zuko shrugged. "Lie down."

Lie down, so—so he could be changed—by his boyfriend? Sokka whined, ashamed, ducking away from the puzzled look Zuko was giving him. "No way." He squeaked. "Never!"

"You'll get a rash," Zuko added. "If you want a rash, go ahead." He, leaning forward, tugged a little more urgently on Sokka's arm. Sokka sunk in defeat, allowing himself to be urged to the couch; Zuko hoisted him up, laid him down, ignored his mumbling about his cold and wet diaper, and tugged at the tapes. 

"D- do you have to? Can't I do it?" Sokka's voice was desperate and as Zuko reached for the tapes he reached down to push away his searching fingers. His face was burning red, the kind of red that went all over his face, right up to the curls of his ears and down his neck and back again. Unsuccessful, he couldn't bring himself to even look at Zuko– especially when Zuko hummed after lifting the t-shirt he tried desperately to keep covering his diaper and cooed, _'Wow, looks like someone had too much cactus juice to drink this morning, hmm?'_ \--bringing his trembling hands up to cover his eyes so he could pretend this whole mortifying experience wasn't happening. He could feel Zuko's hands working away, peeling the tapes gently free, and knew the answer to his question. 

"…I've seen it before, what's the big deal?" Zuko teased and with just those eight words he saw Sokka simmer with shame, cheeks reddening even more despite the impossibility of it. 

"Not like this," Sokka moaned. 

Zuko just giggled. He hoped Sokka had learned his lesson by now. "You did exactly as you were told," he said, patting Sokka's flat tummy. "…How embarrassed you were just then? That's how I felt when you acted like that in my meeting."  
Re-diapered, he lifted Sokka into a sitting position. 

"I'm sorry," Sokka whispered shyly. 

Funny – now, Zuko almost looked forward to his next meeting to see just how well behaved he was going to be. Then again, perhaps this was a lesson to himself too – to not allow Sokka into any more of his royal conferences. But given the look on Sokka's face, he didn't need to worry about that happening again. 

"You're forgiven," Just about. He smiled, plonking a kiss on Sokka's forehead. 

For a moment, Sokka beamed. Then…

"Wait, if- if I'm forgiven, why am I still diapered…?"

**Author's Note:**

> you know how you have those people who go all shy and embarrassed and stressed out when they have to pee, and then you've got those people who get all angry and are like f UCK I have to piss SO BAD I'm gonna PUNCH something? Sokka, Zuko. In that order. And I love them both. 
> 
> also sorry the omo was rushed in this but like I was excited to get it uploaded and also really want to focus on my other work. also also shit I think I'm a zuko. :O
> 
> but also yeah the lil piss gremlin in my soul is so pleased. I hope this pleased a few other lil piss gremlins out there!


End file.
